


Shake n' Bake!

by merlin_hols_mod



Series: gift for karuvapatta 2012 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlin_hols_mod/pseuds/merlin_hols_mod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title from "Talledega Nights", Arthur's the shake, Merlin's the bake!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake n' Bake!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karuvapatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karuvapatta/gifts).



> That just happened! Prompts included "back-to-back badasses, Merlin using fire magic, canon!Merlin needs new clothes, Arthur fighting with a sword." Thanks to A and I for the β. 
> 
> [This has been posted by merlin_hols_mod on behalf of anon.]

[](http://imgur.com/y7Job)


End file.
